Fuel systems on board vehicles of various types generally comprise a tank for storing fuel, and this tank generally comprises at least one internal accessory. One particular case of such accessories is that of noise reduction baffles, the purpose of which is to absorb the noise (“slosh” noise) associated with the waves which may be generated inside the tank when the vehicle accelerates rapidly, brakes, turns, etc. Such baffles are also known as “anti-slosh baffles” in the automotive field.
In some countries, environmental legislations have forced the use of OBD systems (i.e., On Board Diagnosis systems) to test the leak tightness of the fuel systems of the vehicles. Often, these tests imply putting the tank for some time under negative pressure. Hence, especially in the case of plastic tanks, these have to be designed to withstand these negative pressures.
The process described in Application US 2006/0207991 makes it possible to solve this problem by providing interference sections projecting inward in the fuel tank from an upper surface and a lower surface of the fuel tank, respectively, and being disposed so as to be substantially opposed with a specified interval between them. In a specific embodiment, these sections are molded in the shape of baffles which also act as slosh noise suppressing baffles. However, such a solution offers several drawbacks:                the volume occupied by said baffles is rather important and reduces the inner volume available for the fuel        it increases the overall weight of the tank, each baffle being kind of double walled        it does not offer many possibilities in terms of shape and material since these baffles are molded from the tank wall.        